Aylee in Waiting
by justcallmesmitty
Summary: Aylee finds herself alone for another evening, reflecting on her role and friendships with Mary and the other ladies in waiting. She knows they have secrets, but no one is willing to share. Aylee-centric, with Mary and her ladies in waiting.


**Author's Note:** I love couple-based pieces, but I've so longed to see more about other characters in the canon (as labonsoirfemme gave us with the delightful "Quarter-Turn" featuring Greer and Leith). In particular, I've been curious about Aylee, about whom we know very little at this point. There was just something in the way she looked at Greer as Greer took both a footman's livery _and_ a gown for the Michaelmas banquet that made me think, _there's something there_. So, for something different (and to celebrate today's full-season pick-up news), I give you "Aylee in Waiting," which occurs a few nights after the close of 1x04, "Hearts and Minds." Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the CW's "Reign" - premise, characters, setting, nothing. No, really, I mean _nothing_.

* * *

For the fourth consecutive night, she sat by her open window and gazed out at the sea. Her diary was sprawled open upon her lap. She was once more alone, the other girls off elsewhere in the castle.

"They think I don't know they have secrets," she mumbled to herself, scoffing.

She was the youngest of the five, but also the most titled aside from the queen herself. It wasn't like she _chose_ to be the youngest – she simply was and, as a result, she felt she didn't belong.

Now, she sat reflecting once more about the words Nostradamus had spoken to her, those that warned her she was never to return to Scotland and never to see her family again.

She would never walk the shores of the lochs or wander up through the glens to the highlands. She would never see any of it again.

"And all for what?" she asked herself.

Aylee felt she served little purpose at French Court. Sure, she spoke Italian and could be seated next to the Pope's cousin on the occasion that he visited. _But he had no teeth!_ Certainly that couldn't be considered a true purpose.

The girls had spent three years in France with Mary when they were young and had then returned to Scotland, each to her own village and home, and Mary was removed to the convent for safekeeping. When they were summoned back to France, they had reconnected on account of their common heritage, nearly strangers but still intended to be the best of friends.

She feared the years they had lived apart had taken their toll, that they were no longer truly close and that they were trying their best to feign that closeness for Mary's sake. Aylee sighed, leaning back into her chair. There had to be something more for her here, especially if she was never to return home. But what could it be? She knew that the other girls had secrets, but they didn't share them with her. Perhaps if she could figure out what was going on with each of the girls …

Quill in hand, she began to write all she knew, hoping it might lead to some answers.

_Greer: Recently had flour in her hair and on one of her good dresses. More excited than necessary to fetch breakfast every morning. Took footman's livery along with a gown for Michaelmas banquet. Livery no longer in her possession. Nowhere to be found. _

_Kenna: Talked about best kiss being with a man, not a boy. Wearing immodest dresses on a routine basis. Hasn't been seen with Robert, the viscount of Lorraine, in weeks. Mentioned spitefulness and pining upon acknowledgement of leaving France. Never agreed with the rest of us to go with Mary to Portugal. Missing after banquet._

_Lola: Moody and sullen since Colin's arrival and death. Makes frequent trips to check on Bash while he recovers from the English ambush. Dressed like Norse god for the banquet – why? Never appeared interested in mythology before. Assumed to be assisting as Nostradamus attempts to close Bash's wounds a second time._

_Mary: Someone warned her not to drink the wine – who? Frustrated over Francis when we arrived, admitted to admiring him now that things have settled a bit. Too happy for being engaged to a man she didn't wish to marry, coming in flustered and excited after accepting Tomás' offer. Followed her to the lakeside. Does she just want to be alone? Continues to slip out of her rooms at night._

Aylee closed the book and retired her quill, sighing deeply – a little less sure of how the exercise would help her grow closer to the other girls. At least, she thought, it had helped to clear her head.

She heard footsteps approaching and a fervent knock rung on her door. Getting up from her chair, she crossed to the door and opened it to find Kenna, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Aylee! We have been looking everywhere for you! I didn't think at all that you would be hiding in your rooms. Come, come! We are all staying with Mary tonight. There is so much to share!"

"Are you sure you want me?" Aylee asked tentatively, hoping that the invitation was not a matter of guilt over her absence.

Kenna strung her arm through the crook of Aylee's, pulling her along and down the hall. The younger girl had to walk quickly to keep up with the elder's exuberant pace.

"You silly girl, Aylee. Of course we want you with us! Too much has happened and tonight is just the right chance for us all to talk about it together."

They soon found themselves in Mary's rooms, seated with the others around the fireplace. Kenna was eager to begin with the evening's chatter.

"All right, then, girls. We each have secrets, but secrets are meant to be shared, especially among friends. I suggest we each share one. Lola, you first."

Lola looked at her, wide-eyed. "Why me?"

"Because you have obviously had a rough lot since we arrived, yet you seem strangely happy of late. I want to know the reason," decreed Kenna.

Lola ducked, covering her face with her hands to hide the flush that rose on her cheeks. Removing them, she looked sheepishly at her friends.

"I think," she spoke slowly, hesitatingly, "I might have developed a slight affection for Sebastian."

Greer grinned and smacked her playfully with a cushion, "Of course you have, dear! Just do be careful … " She wagged her finger teasingly in Lola's direction. "He is dark and handsome. Remember what Nostradamus said. Bash is well-known for his antics."

"Antics, you say, Greer?" seized Kenna, obviously enjoying her role in directing the conversation. "I've seen an awful lot of flour in your hair and on your dresses lately. Would you care to explain _those_ antics?"

It was Greer's turn to avoid the cushion as Lola returned the smack. She might as well tell them. She needed advice anyway.

"I have fallen in love with a man who has a white mark on his face," she stated matter-of-factly before adding, "at least, most days he does." She cupped her hand over her mouth and dissolved into gleeful giggling, as she had longed to do for days.

"Is he a servant?" Aylee asked. Greer nodded in quick acknowledgement as Aylee gasped, finally fitting the pieces of Greer's mystery into place. "So you really had no desire to wear a footman's livery yourself?" Greer shook her head, her giggling becoming louder as it bubbled into laughter.

"Aylee, what have you to report? You haven't just been sitting around in your room, have you?" Kenna questioned, shifting their attention once more.

The youngest of the five shrugged her shoulders, longing to be honest with the others.

"I've been thinking a lot about Scotland, actually. The glens and the lochs and my family. It has been overwhelming to think of never seeing any of it again but, if what Nostradamus says is true, then I never shall. It has made me feel very much alone."

With her words, the others gathered around her to speak words of comfort, Kenna and Lola attempting to discredit Nostradamus while Greer and Mary simply sought to soothe the poor girl's anxious heart. It was quite some time before Aylee spoke again, shaking off the desire to wallow in her sadness.

"Dear girls, we are not finished, are we? There are two more of us who have yet to share secrets and, I must say, I have spent many hours tonight already attempting to find them out on my own. I, for one, request that Mary and Kenna each have their chance to share."

The girls agreed, spreading out a little but still seated tightly together. All eyes focused on Mary first, who took a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Well, you see, _naturally_, the ambush made everyone a little irrational. After Bash returned, Francis … " she paused, glancing around the room, "Francis kissed me and then proceeded to tell me to marry Tomás."

Gasps sounded throughout the room. No one had quite expected that combination of events, though they had each seen Mary and the dauphin growing closer.

"Your first kiss was with Francis?" confirmed Greer, to which Mary nodded and bashfully added:

"And so was my second. We met by the lakeside one evening while I was still engaged to Tomás."

The room was lively and filled with the girls' laughter as Kenna remarked, "So, I suppose that leaves me?" She proceeded to tell them of her liaisons with the king, to much shock and several scoldings.

Several hours of conversation followed, with discussions of the court and remembrances of Scotland. As Aylee settled into the bed between Lola and Greer, she felt deep gratitude for her four friends. If she was never to return to Scotland, at least she had these four pieces of Scotland with her.

All the girls fell asleep quickly, save one. Slipping a cloak over her shoulders, Mary's eyes swept over her sleeping friends. Each was so different and so dear to her.

She managed to open and shut the door without much noise, and began walking down the hall. Turning the corner, she found Francis waiting for her.

"It sounds like you had a good time in there," he said with a wink, pulling her into his arms. "I managed to read most of my book between bursts of laughter."

"Oh, it was wonderful," she reflected aloud. "I have wonderful friends! Though, I must say, I need to find something special for Aylee to do."

He nodded, pleased that she had enjoyed her evening. He pulled back from her and extended his arm. "Shall we go for our walk, then?"


End file.
